Van Love
by chicagonebananas
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are teamed up to clean rental vans. They find some interesting things in the interior... but not as interesting as one thing. Loliver, one shot!


Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

"Ugh!" Lilly grunted from the seat she was sitting on. She pushed her hair back and felt sweat matting it together. She put the vacuum hose down and looked at Oliver. "I hate having to do this!" She complained. She and Oliver were teamed up to clean rental vans at some auto place in town for a Senior class fund raiser. It was the summer before they're senior year and they were currently working on a fifteen passenger van. "Are you as hot as I am?" She asked him.

He was sitting up front disinfecting everything. He sprayed the cleaner on the steering wheel before answering. "Oh come on, it's not that bad." He replied.

"Says you." Lilly answered as she grabbed the vacuum nozzle again. "You got the easy job!" She protested.

"What do you mean easy?" He asked her. "Everything up here is black so it's hot!" He defended his job position.

"Well, you're not back here with only one source of air flow with a small vacuum hose!" Lilly yelled at him.

"One source of air flow?" Oliver questioned as he put down the rag on the dash board and the bottle of spray in a cup holder.

"Yeah, you have those two doors up there," Lilly explained and motioned to the driver's door and passenger's door up front, "And I only have this one!" She exclaimed and pointed to the door for those who sat in the back.

"Yeah, but that's a lot bigger then mine!" Oliver answered as he switched seats to clean the passenger door.

"But you have a cross breeze!" She protested.

"Whatever." Oliver answered.

Lilly rolled her eyes and went back to vacuuming the seats. She laid down on one and flipped herself upside down so she could see what she was cleaning. She watched as she saw all the little stones and grains of sand being sucked up into the vacuum She thought about her day and hated having to be there on a hot summer day. She hated the fact that they were also cleaning the interior of the van when she was under the impression when she signed up for car washing that it would be the outside of the car. She groaned in disgust as she saw what looked like melted tootsie roll (or what she hoped was melted tootsie roll) fly up the tube.

"You okay over there?" Oliver asked from the front see as he heard Lilly moan.

She flipped her head up. "Yeah, I just sucked up something gross." She answered.

"There's a lot of gross things in here." He commented.

"Said the dash board boy!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Hey!" Oliver protested, "I don't just clean the dash board, I also clean the windows!" He exclaimed.

Lilly rolled her eyes and went back to moving the hose around under the seats. Even though she hated having to clean the vans she was happy to be doing it with Oliver, one of her best friends, and the love of her life... if only he felt the same way about her.

"Ew!" She exclaimed, "Oliver you got to see this! I think it's rotting Tex Mex!"

She felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up and saw Oliver staring down at her. "How'd you get back here so fa-" Before she knew it, Oliver was pressing his lips against her lips. She was totally taken off guard by Oliver's sudden impulse. She soon gave into the kiss and dropped the hose down. He pulled away shortly after. She looked at him with shock plastered on her face.

"Sorry." He mumbled under his breath. He turned away and grabbed the spray bottle he had with him. He turned his attention to a window in the back of the van and started cleaning it.

Lilly tapped him on the shoulders. He turned around and she gave him a peck on the lips. "What took you so long?" She asked sweetly. Oliver grinned and Lilly went back to vacuuming. The two had found summer love in a fifteen passenger van.

* * *

A/N: This was inspired today when I was cleaning out a rental van (don't know if it was 15 or 12 passenger though). Anyways, I don't like how I ended this but whatever. Review please!


End file.
